Kohaku Tsuki
History Appearance Kohaku is a seven foot tall man with a ripped build. He has blue eyes and no facial hair on his face giving a smooth impression. He normally wears a black t-shirt and jeans with fingerless gloves. He also has a black leather jacket and black boots. His golden hair is tied back into a long ponytail that reaches down to his waist and part of his hair in front covers the left side of his face. Kohaku has two black tubes on the right side of his head for decoration to control his wild hair. Powers & Abilities ''Soul Reaper Basic Powers Immense Spiritual Energy: This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. This level of spiritual power is reflected in its ability to enhance a user during combat as well as its ability to affect the surrounding environment on a controlled level, allowing the wielder to use it in combat to startling degrees. Hakuda Combatant: Average users of this art can take on average armed opponents and put up a decent effort against those many times their size. Those of this level are among the seated and unseated officers of the Gotei 13. They are well versed in hand-to-hand combat in instances where they are lacking in a weapon or need the use of the skill to give them an edge in battle. Expert Swordsman: An expert swordsman is highly skilled in using their Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Most lieutenants are experts, since they must know Shikai and have mastered it to a degree, in order to be promoted. This applies to some higher seated officers as well and, in some cases, to captains who, though possibly having attained their Bankai, do not commonly engage in swordsmanship as their desired form of combat. Shunpo Expert: Experts of the technique are considerably fast, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. While not as fast as a master, they can keep up quite effectively. Some holding the title are faster than others, but, nonetheless, their application of the technique is highly advanced. Kidō Master: Kidō masters display great knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. They are proficient enough to use high-level spells to great effect even without incantation, and can use multiple spells in rapid succession. Additionally, their prowess allows them to create their own spells or modify existing ones to suit their own purposes. Zanpaktō Sealed ''' '' Shinryushi (新粒子, True Shining Dragon): Kohaku's Zanpakutō takes the form of a normal katana with a black sheath, a white hilt, and a guard consisting of a hollow circle with four flame-like shapes coming from the centre. Shinryushi is an Kidō-type Zanpakutō. Kohaku stayed in perfect contact with his Zanpakutō, becoming allies, friends even. Shikai '' '' Shinryushi (新粒子, True Shining Dragon) it is released with the phrase, "O, he who seeks power, your first chance slipped through your grasp, But now the time has come for us to seal our eternal bond! Speak the words, 'I wish darkness upon the world'. Utter that prayer to me and seal our blood pact. You too shall gain dark powers beyond all comprehension. Now, utter the prayer! Let the words come from deep within! Recite the words of our blood pact!!! Shinryushi!". Once released it removes the Sword from his hands and replaces them with two gauntlets, one on each arm, pure black. The gauntlets reach all the way up to the elbows, the ends of the fingers are far from blunt, but are sharp, sharper then a normal blade. On the inside of the palm, there is a runic symbol of an element, one of the eight. This allows him to strike with and weild that element perfectly and he has the ability to switch between each element just by speaking it's name and a little phrase like 'Smashing Earth' or 'Roaring Wind' he can also use two at once to pull off Combo elements. One of his abilities is that he can create a ball of concertrated essence and launch it at his opponent, it will home-in on his foe until it hits him/her. *Blazing Flame *Smashing Earth *Blinding Darkness *Holy Light *Deathly Poison *Roaring Wind *Thunderous Lightning *Flowing Water **Fire + Earth = Lava. **Fire + Darkness = Hellfire **Lighting + Darkness = Black Lightning **Lightning + Wind = Storm **Wind + Poison = Dread Cloud **Wind + Earth = Hurricane **Light + Darkness = Yin Yang **Light + Water = Holy Water Bankai''' Shin Yamata no Orochi (「真ヤマタノオロチ」, True Yamata no Orochi) Once it is released the gauntlets vanish and a chokutō appears which is shaped similar to a Katana. It has a black scabbard and matching hilt, and is a larger size than a normal chokutō. Several orbs float in a circle around Kohaku's back each glowing with a specific color eminating from it in conjunction with the element it represents. Each of these Orbs also prevent a strike from landing on Kohaku up to a total of eight times. The Orbs will dim when used to defend him and lose their power for a short time taking roughly ten minutes to recharge starting with the first element and so on and so forth. Kohaku can also combine these Orbs together to create a massive explosive force of all eight elements, creating the Ninth Element. This attack leaves Kohaku fatigued however, leaving him open for a short time.Kohaku can also channel the elements in the Orbs into his sword and fire Kido blasts of that element at the enemy. Quotes W.I.P Trivia W.I.P